


Daddy's Boys

by BeautifulMessOfMe



Category: Lost Boys (1987)
Genre: Father's Day, Fluff, Gen, holiday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 01:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7245847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulMessOfMe/pseuds/BeautifulMessOfMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Lost Boys love their Daddy. Even if they won't admit it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy's Boys

**Author's Note:**

> Complete Lost Boys Fluff!

Max awoke that night to find a rather generous gift left in the kitchen. 

A fresh meal, his favorite type even, O Negative. A very rare find indeed. The boys must have spent hours hunting for the perfect one.

She was wrapped and gagged with red ribbon, a card tied to her waist.

'Happy Father's Day' it read. 'From David, Dwayne, Marko, Paul, and Laddie'.

Max grinned, beaming for a moment of emotion and pride before digging into the gift.

He visited the boys later that night. They deserved a proper thank you.

"Hello, my younglings." He greeted them upon entering the cave.

"Well well well. Daddy. To what do we owe the pleasure?" David asked, working on his bike wheels near the fountain.

"I enjoyed the gift you left me tonight." Max told his boys. "Thank you very much."

"No prob, Pops." Paul replied with a friendly smile.

"Yeah. I mean, we had to do somethin' for ya." Marko added.

"You've given us immortality." Dwayne said. "It was the least we could do."

"We love you, Grandpa!" Laddie grinned, his mouth full of popcorn as he sat on the couch with Dwayne in the middle of a zombie movie on tv.

"And I love my boys. All of you." Max smiled. 

"Aw, I'm touched." David grinned sarcastically.

"Even you, my difficult little pup." He extended an arm and wrapped his eldest in a hug.

David blushed but didn't refuse the affectionate gesture.

Max released David with a chuckle then looked up at the others.

"Come along, now." He told them. "I've made dinner for six at the house and I'd like to spend what's left of Father's Day with my boys."

"Food? Hell, I'm there." Paul grinned, hopping down from the ledge he'd been perched on.

"Yeah, man, let's go." Marko agreed.

Dwayne picked Laddie up and carried him toward the mouth of the cave.

David followed behind the others and Max draped an arm lovingly around him.

"Sweet child of mine." He pinched David's cheek gently.

"Don't." David blushed.

Max chuckled. He didn't need to hear an 'I love you, Dad' from his eldest.

He already knew it to be true.

THE END


End file.
